A New Mediator
by seejanewrite88
Summary: ((COMPLETE))A new mediator has moved to Carmel, a year after Haunted, and she's got her eye on Jesse-- and is plotting with Paul
1. Ava

Summary: Post Haunted- Suze, Jesse, Paul and everyone else a year later. A new mediator arrives in Carmel. A/N: This is my first Mediator fic, please r&r and give me some constructive criticism! ~*Ava's POV*~  
I sat in my car, unsure whether I wanted to get out or not. It was the day before school started, and I was going to be a senior. I sat there, resting my head on my steering wheel.  
My family—which consisted of my mother, older brother, two younger sisters, and my mother's fiancée – had just moved to Carmel over the summer, from South Dakota. I had grown up there, lived there my entire life, but then suddenly "Ava, honey, Carl's gotten transferred to the Carmel affiliate, we're moving in two weeks." My mother had gotten me into Juniperro Serra Mission Academy, which was where I was now. I opened the door, then shut it again. Did I really want to go in there, and register? What would people think of me? You see, I'm different from everyone else. I can see dead people. Yea, ghosts, spirits, souls, whatever you want to call them. I'm probably the only one, too. I've never met another one like me. But then, I don't exactly going around asking, "Hey, I see dead people. Do you?"  
Just as I was about start up my car again and drive off, I noticed a slight glow in the corner of the courtyard. Dammit, not another one. Ghosts always come around and make me do stuff for them. Hmm... I lowered my sunglasses. This wasn't a regular ghost. This ghost was hot! I mean, seriously. He had tan skin, black hair, and, of what I could see, very nice abs. But he was dressed sort of funny. Very tight pants and a billowy white shirt. Wait a second—a girl, about my age, opened up a door along the breezeway, and walked right up to the ghost! The ghost smiled, and they embraced and started kissing. She could see him? Touch him? Was I maybe not the only freak in this world? Finally making my decision, I opened my car door and headed over towards the girl.  
  
~*Suze's POV*~  
  
I exited Father Dom's office—he wanted to talk to me about how I dealt with Brian, that ghost who was , frankly, being a pain in the ass. He wouldn't listen to me and refused to move on. So I punched him. Well, he's gone now, right? It must have worked. So I exited his office, and saw Jesse, my boyfriend, leaning against a locker. I smiled, walked over to him, and he took my in his arms.  
"Hello, querida," he whispered, and pressed his lips to mine. Sure, we had been together for almost a year, ever since that day in the graveyard, but he still made my knees weak when he kissed me. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Someone was walking over to me, and had a very confused look on her face. Uh-oh... she had just seen me make out with thin air! Trying to think of a valid excuse, I broke away from Jesse and tried to indicate to her nonchalantly so Jesse knew what was wrong.  
"Hey. Yo-you're a mediator, too." What? Not exactly what I was expecting. Jesse's eyes widened.  
"You can see me?" He asked. She turned towards him and gave him the once over, and a tiny flare of jealousy came up inside me. This girl was about my age, and rather pretty. She had short, layered brown hair and perfect features.  
"Yea. I'm Ava," she said, and looked at me.  
"Suze." I said. "Suze Simon. Are you knew here? I've never seen you around."  
"Yea, I just moved here from South Dakota, and I'm going to be a senior here, and I came to register when I... saw you two." I blushed.  
"Come here, you need to meet someone," I said, and grabbed her arm. Jesse followed us into Father Dom's office.  
"Susannah, back so- oh, Hello there." Father D. looked sort of flustered at the sight of this girl, who kept giving Jesse tiny glances. HE'S MINE! I wanted to shout.  
"This is Ava. She's a mediator," I said. Ava looked shocked.  
"What are you doing? Don't tell anyone! They'll think we're freaks!" She hissed at me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure if I liked this girl.  
"Father D. is a mediator too, Ava. Talk to him," I said. "Now, sorry I have to run, but Andy will want me home. See ya tomorrow, Father D." I left Ava with him, and I left. Jesse followed me to a more shadowy portion of the breezeway. He leaned against a column, and I fell into his arms. He stroked my back gently, and kissed the top of my head. I lifted my head up, and our lips met. Ah, back to where we were before we were so rudely interrupted...  
  
A/N: Okay, guys, please R&R. I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this, so feel free to give me some ideas! I'll post my next chapter after I get 3 positive reviews. So go ahead and click that little purple button! 


	2. Jesse & Father D's talk

A/N: 3 reviews and its only been up for a couple of hours! Thank u to Clavel, D'arcy, and kewine, my three reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Mediator" series or characters. Only Ava (though I would much prefer to own Jesse) Chapter 2  
  
Ava's POV  
  
That Suze girl left the office, leaving me with an old priest who looked somewhat shocked.  
"You-you're a mediator, too?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Who were those guys?" I asked.  
"Susannah Simon and Jesse De Silva. You may have noticed Jesse is not, erm, among the living..."  
"'Susannah' didn't seem to mind." Father D, I believe Suze called him, looked confused for a second, then frustrated.  
"I keep telling them not to get attached, but do they listen to me? No. Of course not!"  
"They did seem sort of, um, attached in a different way when I saw them." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes which he didn't open, but fumbled with.  
"Jesse used to haunt Susannah's bedroom, but once they got... emotionally involved with each other... I persuaded Jesse to move into the rectory." She got to live with Jesse? Lucky. He is someone I'd like to get to know better...  
"Now, tell me, please. Have you exorcised any ghosts?" I looked at him, startled.  
"No." He looked relieved. "Why?"  
"Well, I had a little trouble with Susannah when she first moved here about a year and a half ago..."  
  
* Suze POV*  
  
Jesse and I stood there kissing for a little while, but he finally broke off.  
"Susannah, I can't help but feel guilty... Father Dominic doesn't like us being together..." He said. I looked up at him.  
"But do you want to be together?" I asked. He did still like me, right? I had thought so, judging by the way he was just kissing me, but...  
"Nombre de Dios, of course querida!" He sounded shocked. "I was just suggesting we relocate. It doesn't feel right, kissing you on church ground, especially with Father Dominic a few yards away..."  
"Meet me in my room... that's one of the few places we can remain uninterrupted." I whispered in his ear, and he grinned and dematerialized. I hurried over to my car—yes, I finally got my license—and was about to hop in when I hear my name.  
"Suze!" I turned, and saw Ava hurrying over.  
"Yea?" I asked, somewhat impatiently. Well, I was about to go make out with my boyfriend whom I was madly in love with. I wasn't keen on being interrupted.  
"Listen, I'm new here, do you think you- oh, and Jesse, if you want- could show me around and all? By the way, where did he go?" She looked around. I knew it. She had the hots for MY boyfriend.  
"He's waiting for me." I gave her a meaningful glance, and she looked slightly disappointed. "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, okay? I'm kinda busy right now." I climbed into my car and shut the door. Ava walked away, presumably to her car. I don't know why I was being to mean to her, it was just... a feeling I had. I didn't like her.  
I came very close to getting a speeding ticket. I parked not too carefully in my driveway, and dashed up the stairs. Luckily, Brad was out surfing, Doc was at his friends house, and my parents were at work.  
When I opened the door to my bedroom, Jesse was sitting up in my bed with a book. "I was wondering when you'd get here," he said, and set the book down. I sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me, much deeper than he had at the Mission. He gently rolled over on top of me, and his hands held my hips tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his back, and we lay there for who knows how long, but then I heard a distant ringing noise, and Jesse pulled away.  
"Should you get that?" he asked breathlessly.  
"I don't really feel like it," I replied, and pulled his head down to me again. We continued kissing, and his hand slid along my side and underneath my shirt, caressing my waist until—  
"Susannah! I know you're there! Pick up the phone!" Father Dominic's voice rang throughout the empty house. Jesse groaned and his head dropped onto the pillow next to me. "NOW Susannah!" Jesse rolled over, and I reached over to the phone next to my bed.  
"What, Father Dom?" I asked grouchily. It's probably a sin or something to be rude to a priest, but then come on, he just interrupted a very pleasing make-out session with my boyfriend. But then, is that a sin too?  
"Is Jesse there?" he asked. I bit my lip.  
"Um, let me check... why, he is! He's just popped in to bring back that book of David's he borrowed-"  
"Susannah, stop. I know why he was there." I cringed. "Tell him to come to my office right now. I need to talk to him." He hung up.  
"Wow, he's pissed," I said, sliding back into Jesse's arms. "He says you need to go see him right now. Then he hung up on me." Jesse winced, too, then sat up.  
"I'd better not make him any angrier than he is... I'll see you later, querida." He kissed me once on the lips, then dematerialized. I flopped down on my bed and groaned.  
  
~*Jesse's POV*~  
  
Susannah. Everything about her fills me with love. Her beautiful green eyes, her stubbornness, her headstrongness, and of course her humor and kindness. We were on her bed, kissing, when Father Dominic called and interrupted us. And he certainly didn't seem pleased when he demanded to see me immediately.  
I dematerialized and went to his office, where he was waiting patiently for me. However, he didn't seem too mad, more frustrated. "Jesse, you know you can't do this." he said calmly, yet forcefully. I felt guilty.  
"Si, I know Father, but I can't help it." It was true. Father Dominic looked pained.  
"Jesse, but eventually you're going to move on, and you and Susannah will both be heartbroken. She was bad enough when she just thought you didn't like her... if you leave for good, I don't know how she would handle it."  
"Father, I know. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. But I love her. I do. I love her more than anyone else." I had never said that out loud, to anyone, not even Susannah. I knew she liked me, but how could she love me as completely as I loved her? Father Dominic looked like I had hurt him, personally.  
"Jesse..." He sighed, unsure what to say. I sat down, waiting patiently. "Does she know that?" he asked.  
"Well... no." I admitted. "You're the first person who I've ever told. Not that I could tell many people," I muttered the last part to myself.  
"Jesse, I..." he trailed off. I watched him pace silently. "Could you...exist without her?" I looked at him, confused.  
"No. If she died and moved on, I'd just ask you to exorcise me. I think she is why I've been here this whole time... I think that we're soul mates. If she is gone there is no point for me to stay here." He turned towards me, with an apprehensive look on his face.  
"Jesse, since this is the case, I... I think I might be able to bring you back to life." A/N: there you go! Chapter two is done. I decided to leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger. Ava will be back, don't worry. Reviews will make me write faster! 


	3. Ava's eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Mediator" series, nor any characters but Ava (though I would much prefer to own Jesse) A/n: Thanks to my reviews, especially MystiqueAngelique. Your review made my day! Btw, is my summary better? I suck at them. If you have any ideas, I'm open for suggestions!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ava POV  
I walked into Juniperro Serra Mission Academy on the first day of school, slightly more excited than I had thought I would be. Jesse lives- er, resides- here right? Sure he was with Suze, but I had to admit I had developed a major crush.  
I didn't see him as I wandered around the courtyard, alone, looking for Suze. She certainly didn't seem to be overly friendly yesterday, but I was desperate for a familiar face. Speaking of familiar faces, I saw Jesse walk out of Father Dom's office, looking like he was deep in thought. He walked over to the path that led to the graveyard. Wanting to talk to him without Suze around, I hurried after him.  
Down the path, I saw him sit on a bench and stare at a grave. I went and sat next to him, but apparently he was so deep in thought he didn't react at all. "Hey," I said quietly. He started, turned and looked at me, and gave me a half smile.  
"Ava, correct?" he asked, with a slightly accented voice. I sighed internally.  
"Yep. Whats up? You seem kind of out of it." He sighed, and stared back at the grave. I looked closer at it, and realized it was his own.  
"Nothing. I just... have a lot to think about. You should go, the bell's about to ring, if I'm not mistaken. Besides, Susannah should be meeting me here soon and I need to talk to here- alone." Did this mean what I thought it meant?  
"Are... are you breaking up with her?" I whispered. His eyes widened.  
"Nombre de Dios, no! Not at all!" Damn. "Nothing like that. It's... something else I need to decide. Something I need to talk to her about." The bell rang. "Ava, you should go. Susannah will be here any minute." I knew I had been dismissed, and stood and walked down the path. But then I heard Suze's voice, coming from the other path. Curiosity took over. I ducked behind a bush and peeped through the gaps in the branches.  
"Jesse?" Suze called. I saw them embrace and kiss, and jealousy surged through me. "Father Dom said you needed to talk to me. You didn't come back last night after he called you... he isn't too angry is he?"  
"No. Actually, he surprised me very much. And had some intresting things to say." He faced her, and held both her hands in his. "Susannah, he says he can bring me back to life." Suze and I both gasped. Back to life?  
"Wh-what? How?" She stuttered, still in shock.  
"Father Dominic- and I- both believe that the reason I've been here is so I can be with you. And since we're, I guess, soul mates—he mentioned that you said something about a psychic last year? – we should be in the same realm. Killing you is not an option, so he began researching and actually talked to Paul's grandfather. Apparently, there is a way. He is not entirely sure if it will work, and it will be very risky. But it should bring me back to life, in the present." Suze looked like she was about to start crying. So was I, actually. Suze and Jesse, soul mates? Did that mean I had no chance with him whatsoever?  
"Oh, Jesse, are you going to do it?" She asked. He took a deep breath.  
"I want to. More than anything. Susannah, I... I love you." Suze launched herself at him, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jesse lifted Suze of the ground slightly, gripping her tightly. I couldn't see any more of this. I turned around, and walked straight into someone's chest.  
"Oof," I said. It was muffled into this guys maroon sweater.  
"Whoa, there." He laughed, and steadied me, holding my shoulders. "What are you doing here?" Then he looked over my shoulder, and his jaw set. His grip on my shoulders tightened almost painfully, and I saw him struggle to control his temper. "Dammit! Jesse..." Another mediator?  
"You-you can see him?" I asked. God, what was with this place? For my whole life, I knew no others like me, then BAM, three in one school.  
"Yes." He said, and continued staring at the very, um, loving, couple.  
"Do you like Suze, or something?" I asked. He looked at me, as if he was seeing me for the first time.  
"Yea, actually, I do... you don't seem to pleased with them yourself, do you like Jesse or something?"  
"Yea, actually, I do." The guy smirked.  
"I think we may be able to help each other. I think I have a plan."  
  
A/n: there's Paul for you! I assume you figured out it was Paul. Sorry there isn't a lot in this chapter, but I've been super busy. So please R&R, and I'll update ASAP! 


	4. Ava again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator Series. Only Ava (though I would much prefer to own Jesse)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*Suze's POV*~  
  
"Susannah, I... I love you." Overwhelmed with joy, I threw myself at him and we started kissing. He loved me! HE LOVED ME! I had suspected, but after a year and he never said those three little words, I began to wonder. BUT HE LOVED ME! I don't know how long we stood there, kissing, but soon I heard Father Dom's voice over the intercom.  
"Will Susannah Simon please report to the principal's office as soon as possible? Thank you." Jesse and I broke apart, breathing hard- or at least I was breathing hard.  
"I'd better go see him," I panted. I placed one more loving kiss on his lips, then hurried off to Father D's office. Was it true? Could Jesse really be brought back to life? It wasn't much of a problem now, when we were both about the same age and no one thought much about my being "single," but in twenty years, when I'm 37 and Jesse's twenty and I haven't gone out with a single (living) guy in my entire life? People might start to wonder.  
I knocked once on his door, then opened it up and plopped myself down in the chair across from Father D. I couldn't help but have a silly grin on my face. But then again, I was lucky I had enough self control to keep myself from screaming and jumping up and down in joy.  
"Ah, Jesse told you then, right?" he asked. I nodded. "I thought so, what with your, er, very joyous expression on your face." I blushed slightly.  
"How... how is it possible?" I asked. "How can you bring him back to life?" Father Dominic sighed and looked out the window.  
"Well, when you and Jesse first... got feelings for each other... I guess it was around March, about two months after you got here, I began reading. I had lost my love, who was a ghost, I believe you know." I nodded. I remembered him telling me this. "I didn't want to see the same happen to you and Jesse. I tried everything, looking for some way to let him live. I even talked to Paul-" my eyes widened. Paul? "-without mentioning any names, of course. I was simply curious as to whether it was possible. He had mentioned several Egyptian methods of keeping a death from happening, but then Jesse would be alive in the 1850's again, which would be even worse than him being a ghost. Eventually, just recently, I found a very, very, old book, that had a, well, I don't know what to call it. 'Spell' is incredibly blasphemous and heretic, but that's the closest word to describe it. But anyway, Susannah, it is supposed to bring a spirit back to life, through an exorcism-like procedure." He paused, seeming like he wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell me.  
"Jesse said it was risky." I said, prompting him. Father Dominic sighed.  
"Well, risky in the sense that it will go against God's will and undo what he has done. This is a mortal sin."  
"Father Dominic," I said in a soothing voice, "Didn't God keep Jesse here all this time? Isn't it God that made us 'soul mates?'" I asked. Father Dominic sighed.  
"Of course. Which is the only reason I've told you two. I think... we best do it soon. Tonight, in the church. Alright?" I nodded, gathered my books, and walked out of the office.  
And right into Paul.  
"Whoa, there, Suze. Careful," he said. His voice turned thoughtful. "You're the second one to walk right into me. I must be some chick magnet." I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him. I SO did not need Paul ruining my perfect day. I was a senior, had a hot boyfriend who LOVED ME and would be alive tomorrow morning, if all went according to plan. Plus, I was looking very nice today, with a new tan cord skirt and red scoop-neck tee under a denim jacket. Of course, with (broken in) Jimmy Choo slides.  
"Not so fast, Suze. You hear? There's another one of us here."  
"Yea. I met her yesterday. Ava." He nodded.  
"We just, uh, ran into each other." He smirked. I now know who else walked into him.  
"Well, listen Paul. I have to go to class. And so do you, for that matter." I stalked off, Paul only having rubbed off a tiny bit of my joy. Seniors, or at least those who have fulfilled their requirements, were allowed to have a free period, which I had first, and third. Very handy for when I want to sleep in. Or meet Jesse.  
The bells rang and saw Cee Cee leaving her World Lit class. "SUZE!" she called, and hurried over. "Come on, we'll be late for history!" then, in a hushed voice, "Have you seen Jesse yet this morning?" and wiggle her eyebrows. Ever since she guessed he was a ghost, I told her everything about being a mediator. And even though she was a little skeptical, she eventually believed me.  
"Yes. And Oh my God, you will not believe it..."  
  
*Ava's POV*  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" I asked. We turned and began walking back towards the courtyard.  
"Paul Slater. And you?"  
"Ava. Ava Villejo. So how do you know Suze?" I asked, curious.  
"Well, she babysat my brother two summers ago, then I transferred here from Seattle to take care of my grandfather. She never really liked me, but I've been able to see her more lately since I kind of cornered her into taking shifting lessons. She said Jesse had moved on in June." His face darkened, and he looked angry. But then a second later his face returned to normal. "What about you?"  
"I just moved here, from South Dakota, and I met Suze and Jesse yesterday, when I came to register." He nodded, and we continued walking down the path. "You mentioned a plan?"  
"Well, you like Jesse. I like Suze. We have to break them up, somehow." The bell rang, and students flooded the courtyard. "Meet me right here, after school, and we'll discuss it further." He walked off in one direction, and I walked off in another.  
As I was new here, and had no clue where I was going, when I opened up a door which I thought led to my English class, I ended up in a small room, the rectory, where bibles, incense, and candles lay on shelves. In a old chair sat none other than Jesse.  
"Oh, hi. Is this where you, um, dwell?" I asked. He looked up from his book, nodded, and gave me an incredibly sexy smile. Sigh. He appeared much happier than before. No wonder why.  
"Yes. It's not much, but it's what I've called home for the past year or so. Nice change of scenery from Susannah's room."  
"You didn't like it there?" I asked, trying to figure out if he and Suze really were 'meant to be'. He gave me a slightly wary look, but even that look worked for him.  
"No. I enjoyed myself there immensely, especially after Susannah came, but I'd been in the same room for 150 years." I nodded knowingly.  
"What are you reading?" I asked. He brightened, slightly, from his wary look.  
"It's called 'The Complex of Anxiety' and its by a Danish philosopher, Kierkegaard." He went on and on, en vein, about this wonderful book. As boring as the topic was, I just sat there and stared into Jesse's eyes, which were as dark (and delicious) as chocolate. Soon the bell rang, and I realized with some shock that I had missed my first class.  
"Shit! Sorry, Jesse, I've got to go. I'm sorry, you're in the middle of telling me something..."  
"It's okay. I didn't think you heard a lot of what I said anyway." I blushed. "Besides, I believe Susannah has this period free, and she will probably come see me. We need to talk about something." Damn Susannah. Always her.  
"Oh... okay. Right. I guess, I'll see you around." I turned, and left. I saw Susannah coming towards that door, and I realized she was going to go visit him. She gave me a curious glance as she saw me coming from her boyfriend's house, basically, but swept in nonchalantly, as if she hangs out in the rectory whenever she gets a chance. But then again, she does. But everyone else doesn't know that she's not alone in there.  
  
A/n: okay, guys, sorry this chapter was kind of boring. I needed a little explanation and character development, and I promise coming chapters will be more interesting. But please R&R and tell me what you think so far! 


	5. before the ceremony

A/n: thanks to all my reviewers! I'll try to update as often as possible, and I know this is a short chapter, but I've been super busy—I'm in a play and tech week is coming up, for those of you who know what I'm talking about, and I haven't been getting home until after 8, and I need to do an extra credit project for science and I've have a thesis paper due tomorrow. But I'll write as fast as possible. I aim to please ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series, only Ava (though I would much prefer to own Jesse)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Suze POV  
  
I came home from school that day, incredibly excited about that night. During third period, when I was hanging out with Jesse in the rectory, we talked about it, and tried to think about what he would do when he was alive. I was hoping my mother would let him stay in our guest room for a while, since he wouldn't have any money and the Monsignor probably wouldn't want him living in the rectory anymore. "Hey, Suze, how was school?" I was accosted by Andy as I tried to sneak up to my room. "Um, fine. What's for supper?" Figuring I was already caught, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pear and a napkin. "Asparagus and Swiss cheese wrapped in chicken with a Caesar salad." "Sounds good. I have some homework to do, so I'll be back in my room." I ran, before he could protest. Up in my room, I took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of soft, worn jeans and an "Arctic National Wildlife Refuge" tee-shirt. I did my homework, but I could barely concentrate. Jesse? Alive? It was like all my dreams come true. Everyone else would be able to see him, he would age right along with me, we would be able to get married and have kids... okay, maybe I was counting my chickens before they hatched (excuse the cliché) but Jesse did love me, and I loved him. After I finished with my Calc homework, I called Cee Cee and gossiped for a while about school. Andy interrupted my call for supper, which I ate while staring off into space, a excited and gleeful look on my face. Dopey made several comments about my being stoned, but I was too out of it pay much attention (which doesn't do much for my defense). After supper, I tried taking a nap—I was going to be up late tonight, since we were meeting at midnight—but was too restless and didn't fall asleep until 10:30. When my alarm went off at 11:30, I put on a dark sweatshirt (for sneaking purposes). I sped down the hill on my ten-speed, and snuck into the mission without detection. In the church, I saw Father Dominic standing near Jesse, who was sitting in a pew. They saw me, and turned towards me. "It's time," Father Dom said, and we began to start.  
  
A/n: Sorry its so short guys, but read the a/n in the beginning! I'll post asap! Love you all for reviewing, and keep at it!!! 


	6. The Ceremony

A/n: thanks to all my reviews, as always! I love all of you!  
  
Ava's POV (let's back track a bit...)  
  
After the final bell rang, I gathered up my homework (calc, lit, and physics, all on the first day. Can you believe it? Tyrannical teachers.) and met Paul near the fountain. He was leaning casually against a column nearby, and pulled out a key ring as he walked over to me. "Hey, what's up? Come on, my cars over in the far parking lot." I followed him to a silver BMW convertible, which I drooled over appropriately. My car was only a 1997 Honda Civic, and slightly beat up. This car looked like he drove it to school from the local dealership. He drove me to an enormous, glass house. He pulled up and my jaw dropped like a ton of bricks. He laughed. "My grandfather built this place to retire to, but now I live here too because he can't take care of himself." I followed him up the steps and into the silent house. He continued up a staircase, and I continued to tag along, and soon I found myself in his bedroom. I sat down on the computer chair, and he collapsed on the bed. I had told him, when I saw him between classes, about him becoming alive, and I hope his plot considered that. "Well, okay. Here's my plan. You need to get Jesse alone, and I'll get Suze with me. You have to, well, come onto him and kiss him, then I will bring Suze in while you kiss him. She will see you and him kissing, and break up with him. Simple as that. A grief stricken Jesse will come to you, and Suze will come to me. Simple as that." I was skeptical. "Wouldn't Jesse remember that I was the one who broke them both up?" I asked. "Which is why we put a couple drops of this in his drink." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. I gasped. "What the hell is that?" I asked fearfully. He laughed. "A simple memory blocker and it will make him have less inhibitions. It will basically make him drunk without the alcohol, nor can he die from it. Unless he drank massive doses of it, but we're only giving him a couple drops which will do the trick." "Okay. Let's do it."  
  
Jesse POV  
  
Father Dominic and I waited for Susannah to arrive. He had come for me, in the rectory, at 11:50, and had begun setting up. At just about midnight, I heard the door of the church creak open, and Susannah came down the aisle. Not wanting to upset the priest, we did not kiss, as much as I wanted to. I gave her a loving smile, which she returned. As the Father continued the preparations, she came and sat very close to me in the pew. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she leaned into my shoulder.  
"Are you ready?" she asked, somewhat sleepily. I pulled her a little closer and snuggled against her,  
"Of course. I want this so, so much. So I can finally really be with you, and people can know. We will be able to age together, be together forever." She sighed lovingly and, while Father Dominic's back was turned I tilted her chin up and kissed her gently and carefully.  
"Ahem." We broke apart quickly, and the priest eyed us warily. "Are you ready, Jesse?" He asked.  
"More than ever," I replied, and I stood in the center of a ring of white candles he had made in the center of the church. He took an old, worn leather bound book from his robes, opened up to a cloth bookmark. He cleared his voice, and I saw Susannah sitting where we just were with a tense but excited expression on her face. Father Dominic began chanting.  
It was in Latin, which I had only studied for a year, so I understood very little. A swirling white smoke came flooding from thin air, and churned around me. The chanting grew louder, and the smoke darkened. I felt a solidifying throughout my body. A thumping began in my chest, and I began to cough. I had forgotten to breathe. I took a breathe, and despite the thick smoke obscuring my vision, my lungs filled with clear air. Susannah gasped, and Father Dominic's chanting slowed to an end. The smoke faded away, and I saw Susannah, standing up now, with an excited look on her face. I gently touched my arms and face, feeling solid flesh instead of the hazy half-skin that I had felt for the past 150 years.  
"It... it worked!" Father Dominic said hoarsely, and my face split into a grin. Susannah's did to, and she ran over to me. I resisted the urge to pick her up and swing her around and kiss her as she'd never been kissed, but with the Father right there, we just embraced and I kissed her forehead quickly.  
"Father Dominic, I can not thank you..." I turned to face him, and faded off. He did not look well. He was pale, and breathing ragged. "Father Dominic?"  
"Yo, Father D, you alright?" Susannah said in her eloquent way. He looked as if he were going to say something when he collapsed. "Father Dom!" Susannah squealed, and rushed to his side. I was right behind her, and we knelt at his side. "Are you awake?"  
"Yes. So sorry children... this ritual takes a lot out of the performer... I just need some rest. Help me up, will you?" We supported him as he limped to where he and the other nuns sleep. He was feeling better, and shooed us away. However, he obviously wasn't completely together, as he just told us to "run along now."  
"I'll be fine, you go off, and I'll see you at school tomorrow." We left, quietly, as not to wake the nuns. As soon as we were a safe distance away, I stopped suddenly and pulled Susannah into my arms and kissed her hard. She kissed back just as hard, and wrapped her arms around my neck. We continued kissing for a long time. Finally, we broke off, both of us in need of air.  
"What are you going to do? I mean, where should you live?" Susannah asked, and I grinned at the prospect of living. "We also need an alibi for you... cos people will see you, and no one will believe you were the ghost who used to haunt my bedroom but is alive now." I chuckled.  
"No. How about I am an exchange student from Spain, and needed emergency housing because my host family up and left without notification, and Father Dominic asked you to house me for a little while?" She smiled slyly.  
"Excellent plan. Now, come on, let's go home."  
  
A/N: okay guys, there you go! Jesse is ALIVE!!! Now lets see how Ava and Paul return in this... I'll update ASAP but as I've said before I've been super busy... I'm actually doing my homework as I right this, so its probably not that good, but whatever. R&R! 


	7. the exchange student

A/n: For those of you who were sorta confused, Paul is aware that Jesse is going to (well, is by now) alive. It was a small slip-up and forgot to have Ava tell him after they met in the cemetery, so I added something in where she told him later. Sorry, I know it doesn't make much sense, but its my fault.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Suze's POV  
  
Jesse! Alive! It was too good to be true. We crept into my house, and I mentally ran through our story. I knocked gently on Mom and Andy's bedroom door, and waited for my mother to stumble over.  
"Susie? What are you doing up? Who... who is this?" She asked suspiciously, seeing Jesse (he was, after all, wearing some very peculiar clothes and hanging around at my house at 2 am.)  
"Mom, This is Jesse de Silva. Father Dom arranged to have an exchange student from Spain, but something happened and the host family can't take him anymore, and Father D. just called, and asked if we could take him and I said yes... we can, right?" I prayed silently, and Jesse stood there looking sort of weirded out... understandably, of course.  
"Sure, sure... he can have Jake's room." Still half asleep and apparently unfazed by the complete stranger who showed up at her house, she went back to bed.  
Jesse followed me into Jakes room. I opened a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and boxers. "Sleep in these, and then I'll get you something in the morning for you to wear... I suppose you'll have to go to school, since we used the exchange student story." He smiled, lay down on the bed, and pulled me next to him. He kissed me softly, and caressed my face with his fingertips. I sighed, and he broke off, smiling.  
"Alright, querida. Good night." I climbed out of the bed, and walked softly into my own room, changed into some PJ pants and a t-shirt, and collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, my mother barged into my room as I was beginning to wake up. "Wait. So who is that guy in Jake's room? I vaguely remember something about an exchange student, but I thought that was a dream..." I gave her a quick re-explanation.  
"It is okay, right?" I almost pleaded. She gave me a suspicious, yet understanding look (even she realized he was hot!).  
"Alright. I suppose you can drive him to school then, right?" I nodded, and she walked out and down the stairs to the kitchen. I took a quick shower, and got dressed in a denim skirt and blue fitted tee-shirt. Then I went over to Jake's—Jesse's—room, where he was still asleep. I sat down next to him, kicked the door shut, then leaned over him and carefully kissed his nose. His eyes fluttered open, and I grinned.  
"Morning, sleepyhead." His eyes focused on my face, and he smiled. I kissed him on the lips, and he sat up. "Come on, get up and you can take a shower and get dressed." I pulled out a pair of khakis of Jakes—thank Goodness they were almost the same size—and a red polo shirt. "Wear these. The come downstairs and get some breakfast." I left, and headed down to the kitchen. My mother and Andy left for work while I was making Jesse and I scrambled eggs. He came down behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and began putting gently kisses along my neck. I giggled, and spun around. It was a shock to see Jesse wearing normal clothes. Not to say he didn't look good. He looked very good. He leaned in to kiss me on the lips, but I heard a pack of elephants stampeding down the stairs. Oh, no, wait, it was just Brad.  
"Suze! Did mom get-" Seeing a complete and utter stranger standing with his hands on my waist at 8:00 in the morning actually made him speechless. "Who are you?" he asked. Jesse removed his hands from my hips  
"Jesse de Silva. I am an exchange student from Spain. I am staying here for a little while." Brad shrugged, and then opened the fridge.  
"Good! More orange juice!" Jesse and I shared a silent laughter as I dished out our eggs, and then went out to sit on the deck, since it was unusually unfoggy for a morning. After we finished, we sat down on the swing and I snuggled into his chest.  
"I still can't believe you're alive," I murmered into him.  
"Me either," he said.  
"Yo Suze!" I heard Brad call. "Let's go! WE're gonna be late!" I reluctantly stood up, Jesse following. I grabbed my keys and headed over to the car. Jesse climbed in to the passenger seat awkwardly, and I remember he'd never been in a car before.  
"Buckle the seatbelt," I whispered, and indicated mine. He followed suit, and we drove off.  
We arrived, and Jesse got out of the car with me. I saw Cee Cee and Adam talking, leaning against a column, and Kelly Prescott and her little fan club milling around. I grabbed for Jesse's hand, squeezed it, and we headed through the gates. AS soon as we did, all the girls' hot-guy radars went off, and all of them in our vicinity looked our way. Kelly took one look and trotted over.  
"Oh my God, Suze, who is this?" She chirped. "I'm Kelly. You must be new." In order to shake the hand she just offered, he had to let go of mine, which brought her attention to the fact that we were holding hands. Her eyes narrowed slightly at me, as if to say, "Are you serious? HIM? WITH YOU?!?! Yeah. Right."  
"Jesse. Jesse de Silva," he responded, sort of taken aback, and shook her hand.  
"So, where are you from?" She continued to chatter, and several of her ladies-in-waiting came over too.  
"Spain. I'm an exchange student. I am staying with Susannah's family." Kelly smirked, clearly thinking, "I knew it. holding hands is just some foreign thing. This hot piece of Spanish ass is all mine."  
Just to spite Kelly, I looked up at Jesse. "I have to go talk to Father Dominic real fast about the exchange program... meet me there in ten?" He nodded, and I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, and as I pulled away, the look on Kelly's face was priceless. It appeared she had just swallowed a lemon. I sauntered away, feeling triumphant.  
  
Ava's POV  
  
I was sitting on the edge of the fountain before school when I heard that Kelly girl excaim in a high falsetto "Oh my God, Suze, who is this?" I looked over, and my mouth dropped.  
It worked.  
Jesse was alive and well, looking mighty fine in some khakis and a red polo. He was certainly drawing some attention to himself, though obviously not on purpose. I watched as they continued talking, then Suze leaned up and kissed him and then walked away proudly. Jesse fought trough the hordes of admiring teenagers, and I waved him over when he spotted me. He came and sat down.  
"What happened?" I asked, pretending not to have known the plan all along.  
"Well, it's a very long story... Father Dominic knows more about what happened than I do. But for now, we're saying that I'm a foreign exchange student... it will make it easier for me to live with someone who knows the truth, like Susannah." The bell rang, and Jesse stood up. "I've got to go see Father Dominic. I'll see you soon, Ava." I bit my lip to keep myself from sighing at his accented, caressing way he said my name. He walked away, and I finally let a small sigh come out as the courtyard emptied of underclassmen and only a few seniors with a free first period milled around. I heard someone laughing at me, and I turned to see Paul.  
"You really have got it bad." I scowled at him and hit him jokingly in the arm.  
"So, when are we going to do it?" I asked, quietly.  
"Not tonight... too soon. Maybe tomorrow. Suze has her shifting lesson with me restarting, so she'll be at my place... you can go over to wherever he's staying right now and give it to him then." I saw Suze coming out of Father Dominic's office with Jesse, both of whom were looking at a printout sheet. "I'll see you later." A/n: there you all go! I hope you like it. I would write more, but I just did two science projects and a lab and I'm beat, even if it is only 8:30. So, as always, Read and review and make my day! Because review seriously do make my day! 


	8. The beginning of the plan

A/n: I'm sorry this took so long... I've been way busy and haven't gotten home before 10 all week. So I apologize for that, and also for the fact that this chapter is gonna be not the greatest nor most accurate (I may screw up some facts from the book or repeat some actions, i.e bells ringing and arrivals, from last chapter, so please don't be confused, its only me) as I'm half asleep right now. But I felt I owed you guys a chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Suze's POV  
  
Jesse and I got his schedule from Father Dom's secretary, then went back out to the courtyard to examine it.  
"Oh good, you have first free with me... but then we don't have the same until Physics... then lunch," I said, leaning into him and peering at his schedule. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed slightly.  
"That's alright, though... we're together all the rest of the time," he whispered into my ear, and I giggled. I saw Kelly, sitting under the breezeway, watching this with slightly narrowed eyes. We continued talking- and kissing- until I saw Ceecee spot me and her jaw drop. I waved her over.  
"Ceecee, this is Jesse." Her eyes widened to the point I was afraid they were going to fall out of her sockets. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Jesse, I believe you've seen Ceecee." Jesse shook her hand, ever the gentleman, and she gave me a look as she walked away clearly saying, "You have some explaining to do." The bell rang, and the underclassmen scattered like frightened deer. Ceecee went off to her class, and Jesse and I settled back down on a bench, and I leaned into him. His arm encircled my shoulders, and my eyes drifted gently shut. We sat there for a little while, when I felt Jesse's arm around me tense. I opened my eyes, and saw none other than Paul.  
"Well, well, well, isn't this a sweet picture."  
"What do you want, Slater?" Jesse growled.  
"Oh, nothing. Just passing by and saw someone I thought had moved on, but is now alive. Now how on earth did that happen?" He said very sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "So Suze, will you give me the honor of showing up for shifting lessons for once?" I bit my lip. I sure as hell didn't want to be with Paul, but I did want to learn about shifting.  
I sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow night around 7, okay? Now go away," I said simply. Taking my advice for once, he walked away... and right over to Ava. I lowered my sunglasses slightly, and saw them talk a little bit, Paul hand something to her, then walk away. Well, that was weird. Jesse appeared to have noticed it too.  
"I didn't know Ava and Paul knew each other..." he muttered to himself. "I don't want her getting involved with him. One Paul is enough... someone working with him would be awful." I nodded in agreement, then I saw Ava head over to us.  
  
Ava's POV  
  
"Hey guys!" I said brightly, sitting down next to Jesse on the bench on which he and Suze were curled up together. "So, did you get your schedule yet, Jesse?" He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat.  
"Yes." He handed me the paper, and I examined it. Score! Five classes together. I pointed this out to him, and he seemed slightly pleased, though a little wary.  
"Well, at least I'll know someone," he was saying as the bell rang.  
"Come on, let's go to Spanish class," I said, and he smirked a little.  
"Alright. Goodbye, Susannah," He said, and leaned over and kissed her. I felt a little pang of jealousy, but the knowledge of what was going to happen later settled it.  
  
"Wait... so its not podo? It's puedo?" I asked Jesse confusedly. "That doesn't make sense. Where did the u come from?" I saw Jesse stifle a groan.  
  
"The stem changes. Yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar para el examen en dos dios." I stared at him blankly.  
"Huh?" He sighed.  
"I can help you study. Spanish was my first language." Yes! Part one of the plan accomplished. I actually speak Spanish very well. But I needed to get him to see me after school some how.  
"Really? That would be awesome!" I gushed. "Do you think I could come over tomorrow afternoon? I'm busy today, plus we have that pre-quiz on Friday, which I am totally going to fail." Jesse nodded, finished taking notes in neat cursive, then went up to talk to the teacher. They began a rapid exchange in Spanish, which most of the students gaped at, though I understood for the most part. It was about him, mostly, and about the exchange program. I must say, either Jesse had a whole story planned out, or he's a great improviser.  
After class, when he went off to English, I passed Paul in the hallway. As I walked by, I whispered, "I did it." 


	9. dessert

A/n: I'm sorry it took a while, but here's another chapter. Thanks again to all my reviewers! JeSsAnnaH- I've been considering doing something similar to what you suggested... so wait and see if it shows up!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Suze POV  
  
After school, Jesse and I (and Brad and David) got into the car, and I drove Dave to his friend's house, then dropped Brad off at work (he got a job at the Quick-Mart [a/n: the store in the beginning of Reunion... I forget the name]) then drove Jesse and myself to mall, despite my aversion to it, because Jesse needed some clothes.  
We got him all the necessities—a few pairs of khakis for school and a couple of pairs of jeans for outside of school, and some various t-shirts and polos.) Then, we headed to a diner and got milkshakes then hung out in the sand on the beach for a little while. As the sun began to set, and the beach emptied of moms with their young children, we lay down side by side, with my head on his chest, holding hands. I sighed gently. He lifted our hands to his lips and kissed my fingertips gently.  
As the sun sank beneath the ocean, I realized it was almost 7. "Jesse, come on, Andy's waiting for us!" We jumped up and drove quickly home.  
  
Ava's POV  
  
After school that day, I met with Paul to tell him what I'd accomplished. "I'm heading over to his house tomorrow... you make sure Suze is going to be with you, okay?" He agreed, then gave me the bottle of the 'tonic.'  
"Just make sure he gets no more than 3 drops... that should be sufficient."  
  
Suze POV  
  
Jesse and I arrived home just in time, and had slid into our seats as Andy was setting down the bowl of spaghetti.  
  
"And who are you?" Andy asked, slightly confused.  
"Jesse de Silva. I am staying as an exchange student from Espana."  
"Oh... alight then. Well, welcome to America then."  
"Gracias." We began to eat, then Jesse and I brought his clothes up to his—Jake's—room. As I helped him hang them up and such, my mom and Andy told us they were going to the Carmel Third Annual Young Scientist's Convention and Competition- or, in other words, a science fair- and Brad was at our neighbor's house for tutoring.  
After we had finished hanging everything up, I sat down on his bed, and he sat down next to me. I turned and looked at him, and our lips met; gently at first, but with growing fervor and passion. Suddenly we were spread across the bed, and Jesse was slowly caressing my sides. I wrapped my arms around his back, and slid my hands under his shirt, feeling his smooth, lean back. His hands roamed around under my shirt gently, almost curiously. His lips were kissing my neck gently when-  
"SUZE! ARE YOU HERE?" Brad was home. We hadn't heard him come in. We both groaned and stood up. I straightened my shirt and ran my hand through my hair (which had gotten sorta messed up. But what can you do?) and hurried over to the stairs.  
"What?" I yelled back. He was at the bottom of the steps.  
"Mom and Andy just called-" How long had he been there? Had we missed a phone call too? "They forgot to tell you- before they get back around 9 you have to clean up. Mom's new co-worker is coming over for dessert." Odd. I didn't know mom had a new co-worker. Jesse and I went downstairs. Brad retreated to the living room, where he sat playing video games.  
"Are you going to help? Or did mom specify me to do all of the cleaning?" I asked sarcastically. Brad grumbled a little and shoved all the wires and controls to the video games into the cupboard. "That's better." With the combined effort of Jesse, Brad, and I, (though Brad much less willingly), the house was clean and neat by the time Mom, Andy, and Dave came through the door, followed by a petite dark haired woman with tan skin, a tall man with sandy blonde hair, and then-  
"Wow! Suze! I didn't know Carl worked with your mom!" Ava's –stepdad, I guess- was mom's new co-worker?  
"Do you two know each other?" Carl asked Ava.  
"Suze is a senior at the Mission too!" Ava said.  
"Wonderful. And who is this?" Carl asked again, indicating Jesse.  
"Jesse de Silva, sir. I am saying with the Ackerman's- and Simons- as an exchange student from Spain," Jesse said smoothly, and shook Carl and Ava's mothers hands.  
"Well, welcome Jesse, to America! My name is Alexandra, but you may call me Alex," Ava's mother said.  
"Come, lets go sit down and Andy, can you go get the pie?" We filed into the dining room. I went to sit by Jesse, who had sat down next to Alex, but suddenly Ava shoved me subtly out of the way, and settled down next to Jesse and slid her chair ever so slightly over closer to Jesse's. He noticed this, and gave me a look, which I returned as I resigned myself to sit across from him.  
  
Ava's POV  
  
When I walked into Carl's co-workers house, I was shocked to see Suze and Jesse standing there, him withdrawing his arm from around her waist quickly as her parents and my parents filed into their old- but charming- house.  
We were at the dining room table, eating a delicious cherry pie, when Jesse began to stand up to get more milk. Spotting an opportunity, I quickly jumped up. "Oh, no Jesse, let me get it. I was just about to go get myself some more, too." I ripped the glass out of his hand, and bounded off to the kitchen, ignoring Suze's suspicious glare.  
In the kitchen, I poured him some milk from the container I found in the fridge, then quickly added a few drops from the vial I had gotten from Paul. Whipping out my cell phone, I called Paul.  
"Hello?"  
"Paul, its Ava," I hissed. "Call Suze's house now and get her to come over or something, I got the perfect opportunity to give it to him."  
"Oh! Alright, I guess... I'll think of something." I hung up, grabbed the two glasses, and hurried back out to the dining room.  
"Here you go," I chirped, and placed the glass in front of Jesse. Just then, the phone rang. The adults were too busy laughing and talking, so Suze went and got it. I ginned slyly and took a bite of my pie.  
  
Suze POV  
  
"Suze? Its Paul." I groaned inwardly.  
"What do you want? We're not getting together until tomorrow for the lessons."  
"Ah, see that's why I'm calling. Plans suddenly came up for tomorrow, then I'm busy after school for the rest of the week. So how about you come over now?" I tried to think of any feasible excuse, but couldn't- I heard her parents telling Ava it was time to go, so I was free for the rest of the night.  
"Arg. Fine. I'll be there in like half an hour, okay?" I hung up, and went back into the dining room just in time to hear Ava go, "Oh, Jesse, since I'm here right now, how about you help me study for Spanish now? Is that alright?" Ava's parents and my mother nodded. Jesse looked at me and rolled his eyes slightly. I smirked. "I suppose so. Come on, let's go into the living room. Suze, would you like to join us?" Jesse said, and I smiled sadly. "Um, actually, a friend just called me, and we need to work on a, um, project. Do you think you could drive me to his place?" My mother agreed, and went to get her keys. Jesse looked at me with narrowed eyes, and I rolled my eyes back at him and mouthed "Paul." He glowered, and I nodded. "C'mon, Jesse! Let's go." Ava grabbed his arm and he stood up, then tripped slightly on the chair. I looked at him, confused... Jesse never trips. Ever. I walked over to him, saw that everyone had laft the room, and put my arms around his waist. "Are you okay?" I asked, and looked up at him. His eyes seemed slightly out of focus. "Y-yes, I think so. Just a little dizzy." I kissed his lips gently, then whispered, "I've got to go. I'll see you later." I let go of him and headed over to the car.  
  
Ava POV  
  
Jesse and I settled on the couch in his living room. I could see the effects of the "tonic" already... his eyes slid in and out of focus, his speech was the slightest bit slurred, and he seemed off balance. He grabbed his Spanish notebook from his bookbag, and opened it up to the notes.  
"Y-you see, in some verbs in Sppaaanish the verb st-stem changes, like in the verrrb 'pooodeeer,'" Jesse got out slowly, stuttering and stumbling through his sentences. I heard Mr. And Mrs. Ackerman and Brad and Dave go upstairs and into their rooms. I took the notebook from Jesse's hands, stood up, placed it on the coffee table, and came back over to him. I leaned over, grabbed his chin, and said whispered, "No quiero estudiar ahora." His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say a word, I pressed my lips to his. 


	10. reactions

Chapter 10  
  
Suze POV  
  
"Well, I guess you can go now..." Paul sighed after my tenth time of asking him. I tried to hide my grin as I got my jacket and went to call my mom.  
She came and picked me up a few minutes later, still in awe and gaping at Paul's grandfather's house. We drove home in silence, me still angry about suddenly having to go hang out with Paul for about half an hour- it was already 9:30 when I got there, and I feigned large amounts of homework I had yet to do.  
I walked into my house, and my mom immediately went upstairs to bed. Seeing the light on in the living room, I figured Jesse was still up and reading or something. I went in and saw-  
Him.  
And Ava.  
On the couch.  
Making out.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I cried, and startled, Ava pulled away, breathing hard and her strawberry pink lip gloss smeared all over her- and Jesse's- face.  
"Oh my God, Suze, I can't believe it! I so didn't mean to! I mean... oh my god. We were sitting here, studying, and then suddenly, he kissed me and, well, its been so long since anyone liked me... I just lost it!" She almost began to cry, but I wasn't paying attention to her. Jesse was sitting there, on the couch, with a blank and unconcerned look on his face.  
"Ava. Leave. Now." I growled, and she gathered her things and scurried out. Jesse started to stand up, and began to stumble through his words. "Susannah... I don't know what happened..." he began speaking in Spanish. Close to tears, I just said slowly and clearly, despite my shaking voice, "I can't believe you. Never speak to me again." Turning on my heel, I stomped to the steps, taking only one last look back at Jesse's relaxed, careless form, before I simply burst into tears and ran the rest of the way up to my room.  
  
Jesse's POV (the next morning)  
  
I woke up this morning with a horrible headache and no recollection of the night before, and why I was sleeping in the khakis, I believe is what Susannah called them, and shirt. I saw the clock, and realized Susannah would be leaving for school shortly. I stood quickly and changed, with difficulty, due to my massive headache. Downstairs, Susannah was already at the table, her eyes red and her expression hollow. I smiled at her, and she glowered back. What was the matter with her? Did something happen? I strained my thoughts back to the night before... I vaguely remembered Ava being over, and having a pie... then Susannah left... I helped Ava with her homework, and... Oh God. Oh no. What had I done? Ava had kissed me. And I kissed her back. What was I thinking? And Susannah saw me... I remembered it all so clearly, now. How could I have done that? I love Susannah with all my heart, and have never been attracted to Ava at all. I frankly disliked and distrusted her... so why did I kiss her? And why have I had so much trouble remembering? The sad, heartbroken expression on Susannah's face shattered my own heart. I yearned to just take her into my arms and make her happy again... but by the way she's acting, that would not be the best of options. "Susannah, I need to talk to you," I tried, but her face got even darker, if it were possible. "I don't think we need to talk about anything. Besides. I told you never to speak to me again." She stood up, grabbed her bookbag from the corner, and yelled, "GUYS! I'M LEAVING!" Her step brothers hurried to follow her, and I resigned myself to follow her also.  
  
Suze's POV  
  
I still can not believe Jesse cheated on me. And with that tramp Ava! And they both had the nerve to still speak to me. The car ride to school was stonily silent, and resisted the urge to keep crying the entire trip. He told me he loved me. He showed me, every single day, from the first day we met (and even more so after the day in the graveyard...). Was he just pretending? Only speaking to me because I was the first female to speak to him in 150 years? God... I can't believe I was so stupid and blind to think that he could actually like me. Boring, ordinary, me. If course, once some hot chick like Ava shows interest, he'd go for it. Those two deserve each other. They're both ass holes. "Suze, I..." Ava started when I entered the courtyard, as confidently as possible. I ignored her, and kept walking. Cee Cee noticed my complete ignorance of Jesse and Ava, and frowned slightly. "What's going on?" She asked. "I found them together last night. Making out." I said simply. She gasped. "What? But.. but..." "Yea. I know." The bell rang, and I saw Ava run over to Jesse and put her arm around him. My eyes flooded with tears, once again. Screw this, I thought. I'm not seeing any more of them. So I ran into the graveyard, where I hoped I could be alone. Another hope that no one seemed to want to fulfill. "Suze? Whats up?" Paul asked, and came and sat down next to me. "Did... something happen? I saw Ava and Jesse getting, well, sort of chummy out in the courtyard." I gasped and continued to sob. Paul looked startled. "You mean you didn't break up with him?" "Of course not. That bastard cheated on me. I suppose he's dumping me by making out with Ava everywhere." Paul, hearing my outburst, wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. And I didn't protest.  
  
A/n: hope you liked it! I know its kinda short, but I'll update ASAP, but probably not for a couple days, which would be as soon as possible for me :- / But if I get lots of reviews, I might update sooner! 


	11. making up

Chapter 11  
  
Suze POV  
  
"Ahem." I separated from my embrace with Paul to see a slightly hurt looking Jesse, standing at the edge of the graveyard. "Slater, leave. I need to speak with Susannah."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure she wants to talk to you," Paul said scathingly. "So why don't you leave?"  
  
"No, Paul, I think its time that Jesse and I finally talked." Paul stood up, angrily. He gave one last glare at Jesse before he stalked out of the graveyard. Jesse came and sat down next to me, and tried to take my hand in his, but I snatched it back and looked away. He sighed.  
  
"Susannah, listen. I honestly do not know what happened-"  
  
"Bull shit. You just realized that you could have anyone and got sick of me. I would've appreciated it, though, if you actually told me that before you went and made out with other chicks." Jesse gaped, looking horrified.  
  
"Susannah, how could you think that? You know I love you!"  
  
"Oh yea? Well, you certainly showed me how much last night!" I realized, when a bunch of birds in the trees took off in flight, that our voices had raised, and I lowered mine to a near whisper. "I thought you loved me, Jesse. I really did. But then you went and kissed that other girl. Do you know how much that hurt?" I realized my eyes were brimming with tears. "You were the only person ever to remotely ACT like you loved me, in my entire life, and you whipped around and stabbed me in the back. I... I know you were the one I was supposed to love for all of eternity, but I never considered that you wouldn't love me back. If this is what it feels like, eternity is going to suck. I don't know how I can stand it." My voice cracked, and I broke off, tears running down my face. I turned to get up and leave, and to my surprise I saw tear tracks on Jesse's face, too.  
  
"Susannah... I'm so sorry," he whispered with a wavering voice. He reached up and grabbed my hands and pulled me back down close to him. "Please forgive me. I love you more than anything. Don't ever think that I don't. I've never liked Ava, and never will. We are meant to be together, and I know you know that. Please, Susannah, give me another chance... I still have no clue what happened last night, but you must believe me when I say I had no intentions for Ava. I love you, forever." I have to say that from the beginning of his little speech, the tears had been flowing, but it was like a dam had burst when he finished. Convinced of his sincerity, I wrapped my arms around him into a hug. His squeezed me tightly, and then he lifted my chin slightly and kissed me gently.  
  
We were still in this position when the bell rang, my cue to go to class. Jesse and I stood up, and we went our separate ways to class.  
  
Ava's POV  
  
(during lunch)  
  
Well, the plan had worked. But after seeing the sad, heartbroken, utterly forlorn looks on Suze's face, and Jesse's confused and longing expression, I wasn't feeling so good as I thought I was. Plus, Jesse didn't want to have anything to do with me. He- and Suze, though I don't exactly blame her- actually completely and utterly ignored me. I seriously had thought that the way Jesse had been kissing me, he felt something for me. But obviously not, as they were back together by lunch.  
  
"What the hell...?" Paul sat next to me, as we peered across the courtyard at the two of them cuddling close together while eating and talking with Adam and Ceecee. "Why are they back together?"  
  
"No clue," I said simply, and turned to look at Paul to say something, but I completely forgot what I was going to say when I turned and looked at him... and felt a little flutter in my stomach. Where did that come from? I asked myself. I quickly pushed the feelings aside, and turned back to Suze and Jesse. "It's kind of pissing me off, though... all of our plans. And now neither of them notice I'm alive." We continued venting about the injustice of it all, when I began to feel a flutter whenever he looked at me, and I noticed how cute he was when he was frustrated, and how smooth and deep his voice was, and...  
  
Oh no.  
  
Suze POV  
  
I was so unbelievably happy Jesse and I were back together. CeeCee gave me a few weird looks when she saw Jesse and I sitting, well, very close to each other during lunch, but I just shot her a look that said, "I'll explain later."  
  
After school, I drove Jesse, Brad, and David home. With David up in his room, Brad on the phone with Debbie in the living room, and a note from my mother teling me to make cookies for her meeting the next morning (but was I going to get the fruits of my harvest? Of course not), Jesse and I settled down in the kitchen with some Toll House Originals. However, I was having some difficulty keeping my mind on the task. Jesse, who apparently didn't want me out of his sight after our little tête-à-tête, had his arms around my waist and was kissing my neck as I tried to stir together the ingredients.  
  
"Jesse-" (giggle) "Stop it!" (giggle). Fortunately (for me, though, not the cookies) he didn't appear to want to stop, and continued murmuring in Spanish against my neck. "What are you saying?" I asked him gently. He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"That, querida, is between me and your neck." He winked, and was about to continue with his caresses when we heard the front door open, and we broke apart and became suddenly very interested and intrigued with the baking of cookies.  
  
"Suze? Jesse? Is that you in the kitchen?" my mom called, and came and looked over our shoulders. Jesse looked over the recipe, and muttered something in Spanish, and went and got the vanilla extract from the cupboard above the stove. "Mmm, they look good!" She left us and went upstairs to greet David. As soon as she left, Jesse came back to my side, though wasn't quite as obvious with his affections as before we were so rudely interrupted. We were just putting the cookies in the oven when there was a knock at the door.  
  
A/n: I'm sorry it's been a while and I know it's short (I actually added the whole baking cookies part to make this chapter longer lol I'm sorry if that part sucks and is completely boring.) but I've been mad busy lately, and this was all I could get done and I know you all deserved an update. So as always, review for me! Push that little purple button ;-) 


	12. figuring it out

Hey guys, I know its been a bit since I updated, but I started a new story ("Mia Meets Mediator"- check it out! ( ) But here's a new chapter for you, since I really don't feel like summarizing an article on synthetic biology and genetic engineering for bio class.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Suze POV  
  
I headed to the door, slightly miffed that I had to leave Jesse to do this, and even more so when I saw just who I had left my oh-so-lovable boyfriend for.  
  
"Suze, what's wrong with you?" Paul asked accusingly.  
  
"Hey, Paul. I'm great, thanks. And how are you?" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, and continued.  
  
"Jesse-" insert strong four-letter-word "-cheated on you, and you go running back to him?"  
  
"Yes." He waited for me to elaborate, but I didn't, so he continued.  
  
"Once a guy cheats, he's always gonna cheat. I saw how hurt you were this morning; why are you signing yourself up for more of that?" I was a surprised to see a little bit of actual concern in his eyes. But only a little.  
  
"You know, Paul, thank you for your theories about Jesse, but I don't really care. You know nothing, and I know the only reason you're over here is try to break us up. So how about you leave me alone, and get over yourself?" I said harshly.  
  
"Dammit, Suze, I'm trying to show you that Jesse is an asshole who isn't worth your time because he's a cheating bastard! Now, me, however..."  
  
"Paul. Out. NOW!" He glared at me, then his most surprising move of the night: he pulled me into a hug, kissed me, and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Susannah! Paul! What are you doing?" Jesse exclaimed. Paul broke away from me.  
  
"Jeez, Suze, couldn't keep you hands off me, could you? I've got stuff to do, I'll see you later." He left, and I turned, shell-shocked, to a confused looking Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, it wasn't me. I swear. He just grabbed me and kissed me." Jesse sighed.  
  
"Sí, querida, I know. I just wish he and Ava stopped trying to break us up..." Wait. Something dawned on me.  
  
"Jesse! Did Ava happen to give you anything that night, something you ate or drank or breathed in?" He thought back.  
  
"Perhaps... what did happen? We had desert... she left the room to get herself and I milk... Paul called you... She got me milk, and then suddenly Paul called you!"  
  
"She must have given you something, drugged you!" I exclaimed in excitement, but the excitement quickly turned into anger. "That bitch! She drugged you, then made you cheat on me!"  
  
"Querida, shh... we have to figure out a way to get them to stop." We settled in the living room (with some stolen cookies and milk) and thought and talked (and cuddled () for a long time, but then we finally came up with a plan.  
  
A/n: sorry its short, but as I said in the beginning, I hve homework I have to do and its almost 10:00. But I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to update this, and my other story, ASAP. 


	13. Apologies

A New Mediator- Chapter 13  
  
IA/n: sorry for not updating in practically forever... I had no clue where I wanted to go with this story, but I think I have a clue now. Writers block, mixed with finals, dance competitions and recitals, and other random problems, isn't that good of a combination. I'll try to update both of my stories more often, however with dance, physical therapy, work, and volunteering at my local library, I don't have a ton of time on my hands right now. But I'll do my best! And now, after this exceedingly long author's note, I give you the long awaited chapter 13. uAva POV/u  
  
Well, now that I was over my little crush on Jesse, I felt absolutely horrible. I remember seeing how Suze was that morning, and all to think I was the one who caused that pain. Of course, they still got back together in the end, but I actually do have some empathy for the girl (a/n: contrary to popular belief), so I decided to go apologize.  
  
uSuze POV/u  
  
Though I was now much calmer than I had been when we first suspected Ava's wrongdoings, I was still fuming on the inside. After some cookies, however, I had calmed down considerably. Until the doorbell rang.  
  
Thinking it was Paul again, I groaned and pushed myself away from Jesse and stalked over to the door.  
  
"Paul, I told you to-" I swung open the door, but instead of Paul standing on my threshold, it was Ava. My anger unfurled once again. "AVA! YOU STUPID, SLUTTY BITCH! NOT ONLY DID YOU PARTICIPATE IN MY BOYFRIEND'S INFIDELITY, BUT YOU /i HIM DO IT!" I am ashamed to say that, had it not been for Jesse's restraining hand, Ava would have gotten a handprint across her shocked face.  
  
"Susannah!" Jesse quietly scolded, and I immediately calmed down.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered to Jesse, and turned back to look at Ava. She looked shocked and scared at my sudden harsh berating, and actually suddenly started to cry. My hand, which had still be held by Jesse in mid air, dropped limply to my side. As bad as I felt for making her cry, I still didn't have it in me to apologize.  
  
"Ava," Jesse said sternly, "come join us. We need to discuss some things." She followed us silently to the living room, where Jesse offered her a cookie. I stared blankly at him.  
  
"You're offering her a /i?" I asked, confused. "I thought we had just agreed that she-"  
  
"We have agreed that what she did was wrong, though we still need to ask her why she did it."  
  
"Um, isn't it obvious, Jesse? She wants to jump you, but you're unavailable?" He sighed.  
  
"Ava, why are you here?" She sniffled, her eyes still wide from overhearing our little conversation, and took a bite from her cookie.  
  
"Well, wh-what you said w-was true... but I c-c-came to ap-pologize," she sniffled. Oh. "I /i what I d-did was wrong, and a-all I want is for yo-ou two to forg-give me." And Suze's guilt meter shoots way, way up. Jesse shot me a look, that I would have classified as "I-told-you-so" had he not been so polite while doing it.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so remorseful?" Jesse asked quietly. She sniffled again.  
  
"I did like you. A lot. But now I think that may have just been lust." Jesse blushed. Or at least, a ghost's equivalent of a blush. "But now... after being with Paul... I- I think I like him now." My mouth dropped open. Jesse gently closed it for me.  
  
"What on earth do you see in-" shudder "-/i" She smiled faintly.  
  
"He's just so funny, and nice-" I emitted a snort, which got me a look from both Jesse and Ava- "and /i-" I repressed a gag.  
  
"It's obvious Susannah doesn't agree with you."  
  
"Damn straight," I muttered.  
  
"But I, at least, accept your apology. Susannah?"  
  
I considered all the evidence, and reflected upon Ava's appearingly heartfelt confession and apology. "I guess. But what are we going to do about Paul? I mean, considering his display earlier, he's still pretty set on me." Ava's looks downcasted slightly, and I felt even worse about being so blunt with it. "Maybe you should talk to him Ava... tell him how you feel," I said more softly. "He might surprise you." She looked skeptical.  
  
"Maybe..." she trailed off. "I don't know." She sighed. "I think I'm gonna go... my mom is having someone from work over to dinner." She stood up, and walked away. Just as she got to the door, she turned again. "I really am sorry," she whispered, then hurried out the door. Jesse sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, at least she apologized... but /i never has... what do you propose we do?" I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. Get him to like Ava, I guess." I added, more to myself, "But how?"  
  
"I don't know, /i." We both sat there, thinking, before I heard Brad come in through the front door, and it hit me. I sat up, and scrambled off the couch.  
  
"Jesse, just follow me." I ran over to Brad, who was at the fridge, and cornered him against the counter.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Only, of course, he didn't say hell. Jesse's mouth opened in slight angered shock, but I subtly nudged him to let him know not to do anything.  
  
"Brad. Let me propose a hypothetical situation for you." He looked at me suspiciously, then nodded slightly. "Let's say you like this girl, but she's taken by someone. Then you conspire with another girl, who likes the guy that the girl is taken by, to break them up. It doesn't work, but then the girl you plotted with falls for you. How can said guy and girl, who you previously tried to break up, make you fall for the girl you schemed with?"  
  
He stared at me for a moment, then said, "Can you say that again? More slowly?" I sighed, and repeated it more clearly. His face screwed up as he thought. "Well, it depends on the girl is hot or not." I let out an exasperated groan.  
  
"You're no help at all." I stormed out. Jesse followed me, and Brad just turned and took a swig of the juice he had taken out of the fridge. I continued up the stairs to my room, but when I saw David hanging out in his room, reading, I decided to try him. "Hey, Dave." He looked up, and I went into his room.  
  
"Yea?" I suggested the hypothetical situation to him. He sat there, thinking momentarily. "Well, this is a difficult proposition. You see, one can not control feelings, especially towards a member of the opposite gender. Though I imagine that if the couple that evaded the attempted breakup puts in a good word, and talks to him about it, it's possible that the two conspirators could get together." I thanked him, then Jesse followed me into my room.  
  
"Well, he helped more than Brad did," I said, and rolled my eyes.  
  
"yes, though Brad did provide some insight." I looked at Jesse, wondering if he had just fallen of the boat of Sanity.  
  
"Jesse? You alright? You just said that Brad provided '/i to our problem."  
  
"Well, of course David's opinion was helpful... but I've noticed that the male population of today is very... superficial. If perhaps Paul becomes sexually attracted to Ava, he would consider her in the romantic sense." I looked at Jesse for a moment, before replying.  
  
"Jesse, that just might work. Combined with persuasion from us..." Jesse nodded. I was struck with a brilliant idea. At least, brilliant in my opinion. My eyes brightened. "Jesse, I've got a new plan."  
  
Authors note: I forgot to in the beginning, but I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You truly make my day. So thank you to: SuRfgUrL1Saz-646 BabyBlu4 Alda Rethe musicgirl141 Clavel Frosted- Darkfox iluvtrevor Amy desipoplover13 SweetestReject Delilah Wigglesworth Mystique Angelique JeSsAnnaH Arda Silverlace Nice Hayley D'Arcy sara salazar kewine  
  
Though I cannot reply to all of your reviews (it's already taken me almost two months since my last update [wow...]. I don't expect to find time! My apologies), I have a few comments:  
  
Clavel: I have to say, I didn't know what Jesse was actually saying into her neck (just more of a little fluffy bit) though now that you asked, I think he said something along the lines of, "Though I love you, I am not sure why your mother asked you to make the cookies. But you're my /i even if you are not equal to your stepfather in culinary talent." Only in Spanish, of course.  
  
MystiqueAngelique: Yes, I sort of like Ava too. Perhaps I'll write a prequel, all about her. She definitely has some potential for further character development. I feel sort of bad I made her into the bitch.  
  
Desipoplover13: Thank you! You're reviews are so nice. I apologize for the confusion with the POVs... I think just some things are meant to be viewed with someone else's thoughts.  
  
Frosted-Darkfox: Your review made /i day! I'm so glad I made yours. I aim to please ;-) 


	14. authors note

I'm sorry guys, I suck. I know. I am AWFUL at updating. However, the next chapter is about half finished, and tomorrow (and the day after... and the day after that...) I'm in the car all day (I'm going on vacation) so I'll have plenty of time to write, which I most certainly plan on doing. And then I'll be able to post it. I know I've been telling you guys at that it will be up in a few days, but this time I think it really IS going to be only a few days. And I'll try to write future chapters, as well. Also, I would like to say that I think, in my previous chapter that I made references to Jesse being dead. No one noticed, though. Or at least they didn't mention anything. See, I have another fic where Jesse is dead, and I think I just got confused. So I'd like to apologize to anyone who is bewildered- JESSE IS ALIVE. Also, I would like to know- how do you make italics and bolds? I tried the standard html tags, but it didn't work. Any insight, please feel free.  
  
So, hopefully, in a few days you'll have the next chapter. 


	15. Preparation

Alright. Here you go, finally. Ps- I realize I might have changed Ava's appearance, but this plot came up after I described her, so please disregard previous visions of Ava, and go with the new one. Thank you. Also, I'm sorry if everyone is sort of out of character. I'm sort of gone right now, and am not paying a lot of attention to things like that. I'm sorry if this majorly bugs you.

Chapter 14

Suze POV

Let me explain one thing. Ava, while having great potential, doesn't play her looks as others who look like her do. She's about 5'6, 5'7, with slightly tanned skin and long black hair. Her eyes, though, were a very beautiful bright greenish-blue. She dresses somewhat conservatively, mostly khakis or cords with various button-down type shirts or sweaters. I figured that with a bit of sprucing up, Paul wouldn't be able to resist her.

"Susannah? What is your idea?" Jesse asked.

"We can set up a blind date for them, together... don't tell them it will be with the other, then send them to a romantic dinner for two. Then before hand, we make Ava look hotter than she ever has before." Jesse looked at me, considering, before nodding slowly.

"It could work. As you can bear speaking to Paul-" his eyes narrowed as he said his name "- you talk to him, and I'll speak to Ava." I nodded, then grabbed my phone and dialed Paul's number.

"Well, hello, Suze. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I rolled my eyes. Damn Caller ID.

"Well, Paul, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything for you." I groaned inwardly.

"See, I have this friend, and she's new to the area, and wants to meet some guys. So, how about I set up a blind date." The phone was silent for a moment, before he replied.

"A blind date? Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"Suze, you know I want YOU. I'm just waiting until you realize that de Silva is-"

"DAMMIT PAUL, I DO NOT LIKE YOU. YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH ME," I shouted into the phone, receiving a worried look from Jesse.

"Fine. Whatever. Just give me the time and place," Paul said, then hung up angrily. I sighed.

"Well, at least that's done with." I turned around, and saw Jesse lounging in his usual spot- the window seat- with one leg up. I came over and sat down with him, next to his leg, leaning against his chest. I sighed, and closed my eyes. His arms encircled my waist. "I'm so glad she gave up," I whispered. "Now I have you all to myself," I added with a smile. His arms tightened slightly, and he kissed the curve of my neck.. We sat there in this comfortable position for a little while, before I realized we still had to talk to Ava. I turned and looked at Jesse. "How about you call her now, and have her come over? Then I'll make reservations for some place nice." He nodded, and we both stood up and he walked over to the phone.

Half an Hour Later, now in Ava's POV 

"Ow!"

"Shh."

"Ouch!"

"Be quiet, will you? It's supposed to hurt!" Don't ask me how, only about 45 minutes after I left Suze's house after being so harshly berated (even though I deserved it), I found myself sitting on her bed, having my eyebrows plucked. My eyes slid over to Jesse, who was sitting on the window seat in Suze's room, petting the most unsightly cat I'd ever seen, while reading a thick book. Suze, who had been kneeling over me, sat back on her heels and sighed, obviously pleased. "There. Done." I picked up a mirror that was laying on the pillow, and looked at myself. I wiggled my eyebrows, raised them both, then just one, then the other. I have to say, it looked pretty good.

"Um... thanks, Suze, but you've yet to tell me why you're doing this. Jesse just called me over and then you bombarded me and attacked me with the tweezers."

"Oh, yea. I forgot. Jesse and I set you up on a blind date for tonight." I gaped.

"Blind date? Tonight? With who?" I exclaimed.

"An acquaintance," Suze said breezily, and hopped up and went over to her closet. "Jesse, you called and made the reservations, right? For 8?"

"Yes, Susannah. I called them a little while ago," Jesse said.

"Alright, thanks." She came back out of her closet with some skirts and dresses, which she threw on the bed, then grabbed a white dress, and tossed it at me. "Try it on." I held it, uncertainly.

"Suze, listen, I really don't want to-" She glared at me. Startled, I scurried off to her bathroom to try it on.

Suze POV 

After Ava was safely in the bathroom, trying on a Betsey Johnson dress I'd gotten at half price with my summer job wages, I went over to Jesse, who set down his book and pulled me onto his lap. "Do you think this is going to work?" I asked him, leaning against his strong, perfect chest.

"I hope so." When we heard Ava re-emerging, I stood up and went to examine her.

"Good. A little more work, and I think you're set."

Ava POV

After Suze deemed my eyebrows and dress acceptable, she attacked me with makeup- though it really wasn't all that much, according to her. And I believed her, after seeing what other people wore- and hair products. At about quarter of eight, after I had been completely made over and changed back into the white dress (paired with a pair of white sandals), I heard the doorbell ring. Suze ran downstairs to get it, and then came back up to get me.

"Come on. Lets go!" She said, actually sort of excited. Why, I didn't know. It was my date." She tugged me down the stairs, Jesse following us. I could tell he wasn't as enthralled with watching me be attacked by tweezers, brushes, and designed clothes as Suze was. I came down the stairs, and saw who was waiting for me. And I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Paul?"


	16. The Date, part One

A/n: thanks for all your reviews! Love you all.

_Chapter 15_ Paul's POV 

I lounged in Suze's living room, wondering why I even agreed to this. Suze had called me about 2 hours earlier, telling me to be at her house by quarter of eight in order to pick up some girl I was supposed to take to supper. Suze ran upstairs, then came down with my date. I looked up.

"Paul?" I gaped at her.

"Ava?" We both whirled around and looked incredulously at Suze. "You know, most blind dates are with people who don't know each other," I said. While Ava was still glaring at Suze, I look a look at her. I have to say, she was looking better than I'd ever seen her. She was in a white dress that fit her much better than the usual plan clothes she wears, and set off her tan skin well. I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Suze? May I speak to you a minute?" Ava growled, through gritted teeth, and dragged Suze into the kitchen. I heard them arguing, in whispers though, so I didn't understand anything they said. Did Ava really dread going out to dinner with me this much?

Jesse leaned against the doorway separating the living room from the kitchen, and then joined in their conversation a moment later. He was obviously staying as far away from me as possible, yet putting up with Suze's scheme. A minute later, Ava, Suze and Jesse re-emerged from the kitchen and came back over to me (well, Jesse stayed in the doorway).

"Alright. You guys just go on the freaking date, okay? That's all I ask of you. It's at the Sea mist Café (a/n: the place that Neil's dad owns in haunted... I think its what this is called).Reservations are under Paul's name, alright?" Suze said, and Ava and I both nodded, then headed out to my car.

**Ava's POV** (I'm probably gonna be switching back and forth between the two, going over each part of the date in both of their minds, so you're going to end up reading the same event twice, only in two people's point-of-view. Don't worry about feeling déjà vu)

"Ava?" Paul asked, confused. We both whipped around and accosted Suze. "You know, most blind dates are with people who don't know each other," he said, with some spite to his voice. Though I kept my gaze on Suze, my heart dropped. He _really_ didn't like me, did he?

"May I speak to you for a moment?" I asked Suze, then dragged her into the kitchen. "What the hell is your problem? I thought this whole blind date deal was to get OVER Paul!" I hissed at her.

"Ava, chill. Jesse and I think this will work. Just work with it." I glowered, and then Jesse, who was standing behind Suze and me, added in.

"We want you- and Paul- to be happy. Not to mention, to leave Susannah and I alone. Now, we know that you've apologized, and we're grateful that you've seen the error of your ways, but we do want you to be happy."

"So you going out with Paul will be in everyone's best interests," Suze concluded. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. But if this makes anything there is between us WORSE..." Suze pushed me gently towards the doorway.

"Go. Have fun," She urged, then we all went back over to Paul who had a nervous apprehension to his face. Suze sent us off, and Paul and I went out to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me, and I slid in.

"So I take it this was a surprise to you, too?" Paul asked as he cruised down Suze's street and onto the main highway.

"Of course. I didn't even know I was going on a blind date until about half an hour ago." He laughed, and my stomach flip flopped. And not because we just went over a swell in the road.

_Author's note: I'm sorry its short. But I had written a whole lot more, and it all got deleted somewhere along the line, and I know it will take me another week to write it all, and I'm going to the beach the day after tomorrow... so I'll just post what I have now, then the rest of the date will be posted when I get back, I hope. Now, please review!_


	17. the date, part two

Chapter 16

**A/n: I'm really really really really sorry for taking soooo freaking long in updating. I've just been really lazy. And unable to tear myself from the Meg Cabot Book Club website. But it's down today, so I can work on it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Lucy, who finally made me remember that I hadn't updated in months, and gave me the initiative to update. Thank you!**

Ava's POV

"I remember, back in Seattle, I was set up on a blind date by my friend Emily," Paul began suddenly, after a few moments of silence. "It was a disaster. Her cousin, Maria, well, hey boyfriend had died in a car accident 6 months earlier, and Em waned to get her back in the dating scene, you know? Move on. Well, Evan – that was her boyfriend's name- wasn't too keen on that idea."

"Oh no," I breathed, giggling, guessing what was about to happen.

"He showed up in the middle of dinner at this really high class restaurant. He must have know I could see him somehow, because he started yelling and swearing at me. I tried my best to ignore him, but Maria must have thought I was insane, since I kept wincing and covering my ears instinctively. Evan didn't like that I was ignoring him, though, and when I was taking my plate from the waiter, he hit the bottom of it so all of my chicken parmesan ended up all over me. It appeared to everyone else that I had just dumped my dinner down the front of my suit." I started laughing, and he grinned at me sideways. "That's not the worst part of it. I excused myself so I could go to the bathroom and try to clean myself off, but he shoved me into a nearby table, so everyone else saw me stand up and throw myself at the other table. It was at this point of the evening that the owned kicked me out, for 'causing a disturbance.'" He paused while I laughed. "Needless to say, Maria never called me back.

"God. That sounds like a clichéd bad teen movie," I said as we pulled up into the parking lot. We got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

Paul's POV

I don't know why I found myself telling Ava about the incident at the restaurant two years ago. That has to be my most embarrassing moment- being kicked out of a restaurant, with chicken and marinara sauce and Caesar dressing all down my front. But I felt some sort of connection with her, and it just slipped out. After I opened up to her, conversation flowed. As we walked through the parking lot and waited for our table, we talked about anything and everything- being Mediators (quietly, though- we didn't need any suspicious looks from other diners at the restaurant), school, music, our lives before Carmel. It was refreshing, talking to a girl who neither insulted me nor flipped her hair back and said, "like" every other word.

The dinner was wonderful. No obtrusive ghosts, no spilled food, no angry exes. And, it wasn't until later, that I realized that I didn't think of Suze once throughout the entire dinner. The only thing on my mind was Ava.

Suze's POV

Jesse and I hung out at the house while we were waiting for Ava to come back, as we'd instructed Paul to drop her off here. At a little after 11, we heard the crunch of gravel and saw his headlights beam through the windows and producing a glare on the pictures on the wall. Jesse looked up from what we were, uh, doing, stood up, and pulled me off the couch.

"Come, Susannah. They're home." He went over to the window and pulled back the curtain ever so slightly, to see what was going on. Since it was so dark, though, all we got were muffled voices and two shadows standing near his car. The two shadows embraced, then one got back into the car while the other headed towards the house. Paul pulled out, and I went over to the door and let Ava in. She flounced in happily.

"How'd it go?" I asked, and she collapsed on the couch. I saw Jesse's mouth smile slightly, and he rolled his eyes in a good-natured, teasing way at Ava's excitement.

"Wonderful! Oh, Suze, thank you so much for setting this up for me and Paul. We had SUCH a good time." I couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm.

"C'mon, Ava. Time for bed." Jesse and I brought her upstairs, where I tossed her a pair of pajamas and closed the door, giving her privacy to change.

"I'd say it worked well," Jesse said, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed, and collapsed against his chest.

"Thank God," I mumbled tiredly and hugged his waist. He laughed, kissed the top of my head, and stroked my hair.

"Go to bed, Susannah. I'll see you in the morning." He gave me a soft, perfect kiss, then retreated to his room and shut the door, giving me a small smile before the door latched.

............................................................................................................

**Okay. This is pretty much the end. I'll attempt to write an epilogue soon, just to finish up everything. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now, don't forget to review!**

**Love always, reesespieces88 (also known as qui tacet consentit to all you MCBCers.)**


	18. Epilogue

Alright, everyone. This is the end. The last chapter. It's sad, isn't it? Thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. I hope to start a new story soon. Probably something I adopted from the Twilight forum thread. But, once again, thanks for everything, everyone.

-Qui tacet consentit (Reesespeices88)

Notes to readers:

musicalspazz13- if you're still reading this, I'm sorry you don't like it. I know I can't please everyone, and I figured the most important to person to please is yourself. I personally like it much better when Jesse comes alive. It makes things much less complicated lol. Well, I hope you have better luck in finding fan fics that you like (reading a good fic is always nice), and again, I'm sorry you didn't like mine.

PiP (Tory)- no, they didn't kiss. Just hug. ;-)

Clavel- I know... I can't believe I wrote Paul likeable. It's not me. But it worked. At least, I think it did.

E P I L O G U E

(One year later)

Suze's POV

Jesse and I were pleased to see that Ava and Paul had apparently hit it off on their blind date. They didn't start going out right away, but Ava (who is now a friend of mine- though not as close as Cee Cee or Gina will ever be) says that after the initial date, they started talking more and more, and Paul finally asked her out officially a few weeks later. They've been going steady ever since- which finally got Paul off my back, not to mention Jesse's. Best of all, they seem blissfully happy together.

Jesse and I are still together, obviously. In May, he moved out into a small apartment in town, and got a job working at one of the many art galleries in downtown Carmel (_authors note: there's been an official mayoral limit on the number of art galleries in Carmel. I heard it on the news. There are already 134, I believe, enough for one to every 30 residents_) and also helps Father Dominic at the mission every once in a while.

In the Spring, we graduated. Jesse is heading to Harvard (no surprise. Luckily, Father D. managed to work something out with his school records- though he adamantly denies that he forged them, I have strong suspicions otherwise.) Ava is going to a smallish liberal arts school near Philadelphia, and Paul is going to a college in New York, majoring in legal studies. Cee Cee is going to Stanford, majoring in Journalism, and, while I got into several different colleges, I opted for Boston University, in interests of being close to Jesse. My mother didn't flip out when I happened to choose a college near where my boyfriend was going (she eventually figured out that Jesse and I were going out in April, when she walked in on us making out in my room. It isn't a coincidence that he moved out in May.) only because she liked Jesse and BU was a good school.

That summer, I worked at Pebble Beach again to help pay for college- unfortunately, I couldn't buy many cute pairs of shoes or anything, since I was saving. I did splurge on an awesome (and comfortable) pair of boots.

"Are you bringing these?" Jesse asked. My mom was out buying last minute things I needed- toiletries and the like- while Jesse and I were packing my stuff into two big suitcases- our plane left tomorrow afternoon. He held up one of the boots.

"Put those over here. I'm wearing them on the plane." I folded up a pink skirt and placed it in the suitcase.

"_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah, how many pairs of shoes do you _have_?" Jesse asked incredulously from my closet, where he was going through the shoes.

"A girl needs as many shoes as she can get her hands on," I replied, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and continued pulling out pair after pair of pumps, sneakers, boots, and sandals.

Half an hour later, I was suitably pleased with what I had packed for the year ahead. I zipped up the suitcase and collapsed onto my bed, and Jesse flopped himself down next to me. I turned towards him. "Do you need any help with your stuff?" I asked.

"I packed everything before coming here," he said, smiling. I sighed.

"I can't believe we're leaving for college _tomorrow_!" I exclaimed suddenly. I was so excited about leaving home. I was a little bit worried, though- college can break up relationships easily, and even though Jesse and I were close to each other, geographically _and_ emotionally speaking, I still had a lot of questions and anxiety about whether we would last through the four years. Jesse grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"It's amazing, isn't it? In my time, I went to school until I was 14, then I had to work on the ranch. College was never an option." Jesse had assimilated into modern day culture so well, sometimes I can't believe that he really grew up in the 1840's, except when he makes comments like that- which he only makes around me, for obvious reasons. "And I've never left California. It's so amazing what people of today have available to them." I nodded silently, contemplating what he said. the hand that was holding mine let go, and he rolled over onto his side to face me, and held my waist loosely with one hand.

I sat up and kissed him lightly, then, as he responded, a little bit harder. His arms tightened around me, and he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. After several minutes of this, he pulled away, breathing a little bit faster. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely, and I smiled at him. "I love you too." I leaned back down to kiss him again, and I knew at that moment that everything between us would always be perfect.

THE END.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm finally, completely, finished. It took nearly 6 months, but it's complete. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, good or bad. Your feedback means so much to me. I hope you all liked the story. I'm hoping to start something new within the next two or three months. Maybe I'll write it all in advance and post a chapter every day. That would be ambitious of me, wouldn't it? ;-)

AGAIN, thanks to all of you.

Love always,

QTC.


End file.
